Escarmiento
by Ikaros-san
Summary: Yaoi KagaKuro MidoTaka AoSaku KiKasa MuraHimu AkaFuri. A Kuroko le ocurre una situación complicada pero nadie fue capaz de ir a ayudarlo, salvo unas cuantas personas que nunca se imaginó que lo apoyarían. Ahora, con ellos de su lado y unas misteriosas chicas conocidas por el peliceleste, le harán la vida de cuadritos al resto de los equipos y en especial a Seirin.
1. Chapter 1

**Abandono (Prólogo)**

**¡HOLA A TODOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS! Tengo siglos sin aparecer por acá y es que he de decirles que después de terminar mi carrera ya estoy trabajando y ha sido algo pesado, por lo que no he podido darme este honor de volver a escribir para ustedes. **

**Hace poco vi Kuroko no Basuke y la verdad… ¡ME ENCANTOOOOO!-ojos de corazón*- así que me di la tarea de crear esta historia para sacarme esta espinita yaoista que-afortunadamente-sigue aflorando en mi jojojojo. Sin más, aquí les dejo esta historia. **

**Este anime/manga no me pertenece, son de una grandiosa y excelsa persona que me ha hecho suspirar como puberta enamorada con sus guapísimos y misteriosos personajes. **

-Entrenadora, necesito realmente retirarme. Ha ocurrido algo muy…importante-su voz sonaba triste y desahuciada

-_¡Pero no puedes faltar Kuroko-kun! Tenemos el partido contra Rakuzan en menos de media hora-_la entrenadora comenzaba a impacientarse y a perder la paciencia-_¿Qué es más importante que estar AQUÍ en la CANCHA?_

-Discúlpeme entrenadora-sus mechones cubrían un rostro lleno de pesar y dolor

-_¡VEN ACA EN ESTE INSTAN…!_

Kuroko corta la llamada y a paso lento camina hacia el lado opuesto del estadio.

-¿Qué te dijo la entrenadora?-un pelirrojo muy conocido por el peliceleste se pone frente a él haciendo que el menor le mire sorprendido

-Kagami-kun… ¿Cómo es que no…?

-Me necesitas más aquí que en la cancha-le mira fijamente anticipando sus pensamientos dejándolo aún más sorprendido-no sería un buen compañero ni amigo si te dejara solo en esto

-Gracias…Kagami-kun-sonríe levemente pero segundo después, comienza a llorar desgarradoramente abrazándose a él

El pelirrojo solamente se limitaba a consolarlo. Esperaba que esa situación se resolviera pronto. Su preocupación pasó a ser enojo ya que ni la entrenadora ni el equipo fueron capaces de siquiera salir para aunque sea preguntar qué es lo tenía tan agobiado y derrotado a Kuroko.

-"Espero que al menos ellos sean capaces de venir"- manda un rápido mensaje a varios contactos del peliceleste mientras caminaban con rumbo al hospital

**Partido 1: Shutoku vs Touo**

El partido se pronosticaba bastante pesado, ambos ases de los equipos peleaba para ver quién era el mejor anotador del encuentro. El segundo cuarto terminaba 87 a 93 a favor de Shutoku.

-"Rayos, Midorima ha mejorado bastante"-sonríe de lado el peliazul-Je, será interesante

Estaba a punto de levantarse, cuando su celular sonó dejándolo algo confundido ya que era muy raro que alguien le llamara durante un partido.

-¿Qué será?-abrió el mensaje dejándolo sorprendido

_De: Kagami_

_Mensaje: Tienes que venir inmediatamente, Kuroko está hecho un desastre_

-"Tsk, ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Tetsu?- se levanta y observa que Midorima lo hace también viéndole de reojo como diciendo "ya sabemos que hacer"

-Lo siento, pero debo retirarme. Surgió un incidente-toma sus cosas y al igual que su excompañero, salieron corriendo

-¿Me pregunto que habrá pasado como para hacer que Aomine se vea tan desesperado?-dice bastante serio Imayoshi

-Y más aún, ¿Qué habrá hecho que Tsunderima se ponga así también?-miraba Takao extrañado el comportamiento de su compañero

Y sin más, tuvieron que seguir el partido ambos equipos muy molestos por tan repentino abandono de los jugadores.

**Partido 2: Kaijou vs Yosen **

-Estoy aburrido-el pelimorado se veía con una cara de pocos amigos mientras se comía una caja de gomitas esperando en los vestidores

-Calma, ya casi comienza de nuevo el partido, además no deberías de comer ahora ya que podrías vomitar-le regañaba sutilmente un pelinegro muy conocido

-No pasará nada Murochin, además que ya estoy acostumbra…

-¡Murasakibaracchi!- le interrumpe un agitado rubio con una cara de preocupación-Algo grave le paso a Kurokocchi. Kagamicchi está con él en el hospital

La cara de aburrimiento del pelimorado cambia a una de susto y sin más, le pide a Himuro que lo cubra con el equipo.

-¡El idiota de Kise se fue sin decir nada!-se acerca un cansado Kasamatsu tratando inútilmente de alcanzar al rubio-¿sabes a dónde fue?-le pregunta al jugador de Yosen

-Al parecer el amigo de Kagami sufrió un accidente-le mira tranquilamente-si claro, como si realmente le hubiera pasado algo

-De seguro solo es un pretexto para ir a abrazarlo- frunce el ceño mirándole muy de acuerdo por su comentario y regresando a su vestidor al igual que el pelinegro de Yosen

Y con claras escenas de celos, continuaron el partido.

**Partido 3: Seirin vs Rakuzan**

El partido estaba por demás intenso. Ninguna de las partes cedía terreno al otro y al parecer al capitán de Rakuzan le importaba un sorbete el encuentro ya que su mirada se paseaba a su celular y de ahí a la cancha de forma consecutiva.

-Ya me cansé de esto-realiza una de sus famosas fintas pasando sin problemas a todo el equipo de Seirin logrando anotar una canasta de tres puntos y hacer que su equipo volviera a tomar la delantera-Voy a salir-se dirige a las bancas colocándose su sudadera

-¿Pero qué te pasa?-le grita enojado Nebuya al verlo salir corriendo

-Es demasiado extraño verlo correr como si su vida dependiera de ello-mira el pelinegro de ojos azules bastante serio la escena tan poco convencional que montaba su capitán

-Nah, Nah Nebuya, Reo sigamos con el juego. No debe de importar mucho-el rubio del equipo continua jugando

El resto del equipo también le resta importancia decidiendo seguir el partido.

-"¿Por qué Akashi saldría corriendo de esa forma? Creo que tiene relación con lo de Kuroko"-suspira levemente la castaña y mira al equipo quien también se encontraba en una situación bastante parecida al equipo contrario

Y aunque no lo pareciera, ambos bandos estaban preocupados por la extraña actitud de sus ases, pero aun así decidieron proseguir con los juegos.

**En el hospital**

-¿Kuroko Tetsuya?

-Soy yo doctor-aparece frente a él

El medico se sobresalta un poco ante su repentina aparición pero logra reponerse-He de decirle que se encuentran fuera de peligro pero siguen delicados de salud, por lo que no podrán recibir visitas hasta nuevo aviso

-Muchas gracias doctor-suspira algo aliviado

-Bien, me retiro-hace una pequeña reverencia y se va

-Me alegra que estén bien-sonríe levemente

-Muy pronto estarán contigo Kuroko, es cuestión de tiempo-se acerca a él con una sonrisa

-Te agradezco mucho que hayas estado en esta situación a pesar de no tener nada que ver en esto-le mira

-¿Pero qué dices? Somos compañeros, pero también somos amigos, baka-le da un pequeño golpe en la cabeza

Entre conversaciones y risas, Kuroko al final pudo respirar tranquilo. Minutos después la generación de los milagros arribó al hospital preguntando inmediatamente por su excompañero peliceleste a lo que rápidamente Kagami los puso al día antes de que corriera sangre en el lugar.

-De verdad agradezco mucho que hayan estado aquí. Lamento haber arruinado sus juegos-agacha la cabeza sintiéndose culpable

-¡Claro que no lo arruinaste Kurokocchi! Necesitabas apoyo en estos momentos-le sonríe el rubio abrazándole de los hombros

-El juego era muy importante para mi equipo, pero creo que esto ameritaba más importancia-el peliverde se acomodaba los lentes volteando el rostro para evitar que vieran su preocupación

-Tetsu no seas idiota, sabes que a pesar de que no soy dado a emociones o situaciones cursis, te apoyo sin importar que-le sonríe de lado el peliazul

-Kurochin no se ve bien con lágrimas en los ojos, es mejor que sonría-el más grande de los presentes le regala una paleta

-Tetsuya, hemos sido muy egoístas al respecto del dolor ajeno, pero eso no significa que no seas importante para nosotros-toca uno de sus hombros-sin ti, aunque me cueste admitirlo, no hubiéramos sido capaces de ser nombrados "La Generación de los Milagros"-por primera vez el bicolor le sonríe de forma sincera haciendo que ese gesto sorprendiera a los demás

-"Al parecer no son tan bastardos como hacen creer a la gente"-sonríe el pelirrojo viendo el gran compañerismo de esos sujetos hacia su pequeño amigo

**En la cafetería del hospital **

Una chica de cabello rojo y ojos azules suspiraba por milésima vez en el día. Miraba fijamente un catálogo de jugadores de todas las estrellas del baloncesto de la NBA mientras esperaba a su amiga que fue por unos resultados. Se había metido en un gran lío y es que no era cualquier problema, sino que era…

-¿Cómo rayos voy a conseguir estrellas de baloncesto de intercambio para crear el equipo de la extensión de Teiko en preparatoria?-suspiraba derrotada pegando su cabeza a la mesa

Y es que hace unos días, la secundaria Teiko había obtenido la licencia educativa para extender su enseñanza para preparatoria y como no había un club de baloncesto, a ella le encantaba la idea de formarlo. Se escuchaba como una gran idea pero al parecer no le había funcionado.

-Y tengo una semana para crearlo-ahora se veía caminando con un aura de depresión intensa-necesito un milagro-lloriquea de nuevo

Mientras seguía con su lamento, dio vuelta en unos de los pasillos y como si algo le llamara para levantar la vista, lo hizo y se sorprendió.

-"Oh por dios… ¡OH POR DIOS! No es un milagro, ¡SON 7!"-parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse ante tan bella imagen

Y como no hacerlo, si tenía a nada más ni nada menos que a toda la generación de los milagros reunida en un solo lugar, además que de estaba ese chico capaz de ir a la par del resto, Kagami Taiga.

-Vaya, jamás esperé ver a la generación de los milagros reunida aquí-dijo la chica con cara soñadora interrumpiendo la plática de los chicos

Vieron a la "intrusa" con mala cara por cortar la conversación, pero al mirarla mejor, abrieron sus ojos en sorpresa.

¿Qué rayos hacía en este lugar Asuki Sora, la excapitana de "Las Sirenas Demonio" del equipo de baloncesto femenil de Teiko?

-A…Asuki-el pelirrojo la miraba sorprendido haciendo que los demás quedaran aún más estupefactos

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Tai-chan-sonríe misteriosamente

-¿De…de dónde la conoces Kagami-kun?-le mira preocupado ya que esa muchacha era muy…inestable en varios aspectos

-Fue mi compañera de intercambio en la secundaria cuando estaba en cursos de verano de baloncesto-hablaba de forma seca pero a la vez con preocupación

-Por supuesto pero, ¿nunca te dijeron que mi equipo fue el único en vencer a la generación de los milagros?-sonríe como si nada pero sabía que ese comentario tenía una intención más sospechosa, aunque sentía un poco de culpa

-N…no. ¿Es verdad eso Kuroko?-le mira sorprendido

El mencionado asiente-Nos…vencieron de una forma…espeluznante-mira a la chica con algo de miedo

-¿Por… por cuánto? Cla…claro, si es que quieres decirme-no sabía por qué pero esa pregunta iba a desatar un caos total

-205 a 47-agacha la mirada haciendo que los demás sin querer también recuerden ese doloroso y humillante momento

El pelirrojo quedó totalmente shockeado. Sabía que la chica era excepcional en el baloncesto pero… ¡demonios! ¿Ella y las demás eran peor que la generación de los milagros?

-Es por eso que… ahora que los veo y…yo-hace una reverencia-¡lamento mucho lo que mi equipo y yo hicimos! Fue nuestra culpa que ustedes…dejaran de confiar en el equipo y se cerraran a los demás-dijo con algunos sollozos-no es ni será justo la forma en como los vencimos. Nunca debimos de humillarlos de ese modo y bueno… más que nada pido disculpas por mi comportamiento poco ético en el juego y… y además de que yo…

-¡Oye, párale! ¿Qué no sabes lo que es respirar? Dios-Aomine se sobaba las sienes por tanto parloteo que daba la chica sin callarse por un momento

-Entendimos tu punto Asukicchi, no hace falta que mueras de asfixia para decirnos todo lo que sientes-hacía burla el rubio de su poco convencional disculpa

-Me aburre tu disculpa, pero aun así toma una fritura-le pone la mencionada en la boca

-Fue bastante irritante tu…sutil forma de suplicar disculpas, pero creo que está bien-se acomoda los lentes

-Fue absolutamente patética tu forma de rogar perdón, pero al ver que te has rebajado para pedir mi obediencia y atención, estás perdonada-le mira fijamente sin perder ningún detalle de vista- te ves desesperada, estás buscando nuestra ayuda

-Eh, ¡ah sí! Bueno, no sé si sabrán esto pero al parecer la secundaria Teiko ha extendido su enseñanza a la preparatoria y…

-Quieres que seamos parte de un grupo de básquet "piloto" para competir contra las otras preparatorias-Kagami le contesta de una forma segura sorprendiendo a todos

-¿Cómo supiste que iba a decir eso Tai-chan?

-Jejeje, bueno pues…

-El idiota leyó lo que tenías en la mano-suspira algo molesto-"el único que tiene la razón siempre soy yo"

Una gran gota cayó de la cabeza del resto. Después la chica les preguntó el motivo por el que todos estaban aquí y al saberlo, sonrío cariñosamente abrazando a Kuroko dándole ánimo.

-Dejando lo demás de lado, ¿podrían ayudarme en esto?- junta sus manos a modo de suplica

-Por mi está bien-Akashi los mira impasible-Sería un buen escarmiento para los demás equipos

-¿A qué viene eso Akachin?-el pelimorado comía como poseso una bolsa de papas con sabor limón

-Lo que está pensando es tener una "pequeña venganza" contra nuestros equipos. En vez de apoyarnos nos dieron la espalda-menciona el pequeño peliceleste sorprendiendo a la mayoría

-Me parece bien-Kagami les mira serio-vamos a enseñarles que es lo que pasa cuando se le da la espalda a un compañero cuando más se les necesita

Los demás se miraban entre sí bastante complacidos por la actitud seria que había adoptado Kagami ante la situación. Todos sin excepción, sonrieron maliciosamente.

-Aceptamos la oferta-mencionan a coro

Asuki solo atina a sonreír de forma orgullosa por la unión pero a la vez sádica por solo pensar en las "cabezas" que caerán, además ayudaría a la causa.

-¡VAMOS A APLASTARLOS SIN PIEDAD!-habla con voz fuerte y decidida

Después de un rato, los milagros y la chica se habían retirado quedando solamente la luz y la sombra esperando el momento para ir a visitar a los padres de Kuroko.

**Continuará…**

**¡WAAAAAA! Sí que me quedó largo este capi. Espero que les haya gustado. No se pierdan el próximo capítulo. Cuídense, nos vemos y dejen revis porfa.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorpresa inesperada (Capítulo 1)**

**Hola de nuevo, regreso aquí con ustedes para traerles un nuevo capi. Creo que tendré bastante tiempo para poder elaborar cada capítulo. Sin más que decir, disfrútenlo.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los ocupo para llevar a cabo mi imaginación jojojo. **

El equipo de Seirin se encontraba prácticamente hechos bolita en una esquina del gimnasio, ya que la entrenadora estaba hecha una furia pero, ¿Cómo no estarlo? Si la noticia que le habían dado era de todo, menos "alegre".

**Flash back **

_La había llamado una extraña chica de cabello verde y ojos grises con anteojos para mencionarle algo muy importante. Pero había algo en esa chica que se le hacía perturbadoramente familiar. _

_-Dime, ¿Qué necesitas? Estoy algo ocupada-miraba detalladamente su plan de entrenamiento para el equipo fingiendo poca importancia_

_-Kagami Taiga y Kuroko Tetsuya me pidieron que los disculpara debido a que se les presentó una situación extraordinaria-le entrega unos documentos-lamento haberle hecho perder su tiempo-hace una leve reverencia y se retira _

_-¿Qué es esto?-analiza cuidadosamente los documentos_

_Oficio: renuncia del equipo _

_Alumnos dados de baja en el equipo: Kagami Taiga, Kuroko Tetsuya _

_Motivo de renuncia: cambio académico extraordinario _

_-¿EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?-el grito se escuchó en toda la escuela _

_¡NUNCA HABIA ESCUCHADO QUE SE REALIZARAN CAMBIOS ACADEMICOS EN LA PREPARATORIA!_

_-Maldición, por qué de todos los estudiantes ¡TENIAN QUE ELEGIRLOS A ELLOS!-a pasos agigantados se encamina hacia el gimnasio-y lo peor, ¡ni dicen a cuál escuela irán!_

_-¿Riko? Oye que fue lo que…_

_Su pregunta quedó callada al ver el aura endemoniada de la entrenadora. Y como acto de protección se hicieron bolita en una esquina del gimnasio. _

**Fin de flash back **

Suspiraba frustrada y agotada. Las cosas no estaban saliendo bien estos días.

-Chicos, tengo malas noticias-les mira enojada pero también triste-Kagami-kun y Kuroko-kun ya no estarán jugando con nosotros

-¿Pero qué dices? ¿Por qué abandonaron el equipo?-Hyuga estaba anonadado por la noticia

-Al parecer los hicieron transferirse a una nueva escuela. El problema es que no sabemos cuál es-analiza la situación-esperemos que no sea en alguna de nuestros más fuertes oponentes

-No importa en cuál escuela estén, la harán más fuerte-Izuki no quería ser tan pesimista, pero era la realidad

-Pues entonces tendremos que hacernos más fuertes. Sin Teppei o los chicos será aún más difícil-se pone en pose seria-por eso el entrenamiento será más duro

-¡SI!-dijeron todos a coro

Después de semejante golpe para el equipo, el entrenamiento fue cambiado drásticamente y vaya que necesitaría mucha ayuda. Por más que no quería llegar a "eso", tenía que hacerlo.

-"Lo siento, pero necesitamos tu ayuda"-marcó un número de forma desesperada

Después de realizar la llamada, continuó con el entrenamiento.

**En otro lugar**

-Vamos chicos, más resistencia-la pelirroja miraba de forma meticulosa los movimientos de cada jugador

-Veo que sigues con tus rudos entrenamientos-una chica de cabello verde miraba sutilmente a los chicos

-Lo sé, pero son los únicos capaces de soportarlos, además, veo que ya entregaste los documentos-sonríe leve ante la afirmación de la peliverde-muy bien chicos, ahora tendremos un partido de práctica-chasquea los dedos

Entraron cuatro chicas de forma tranquila: una chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules, otra de cabello negro y ojos violetas, otra de cabello castaño y ojos azules y una más de cabello rojo con ojos castaños.

-Aunque ya nos conocen, volveremos a presentarnos: Asuki Sora, Tamayo Yuki, Hoong Lía, Tsukimo Tayuya, Hiashi Akari y Yotei Mika- sonríe de lado-a partir de ahora, seremos sus "partidos de práctica"

Los chicos se sorprenden ante el anuncio, pero no esperaban menos de Asuki. El verdadero entrenamiento, apenas comenzaba. Las otras escuelas habían recibido exactamente la misma noticia que Seirin dejando a varios con sentimientos encontrados como enojo, frustración e incluso algunos lo tomaron como traición.

**Meses después… en la Interhigh **

Varias de las escuelas de todo Japón se encontraban reunidas para la inauguración de la Interhigh. Además de que se daría por primera ocasión que las mujeres participaran en la competencia, aunque esto ya era posible, solo una escuela recién abierta tomó la palabra de esa aceptación.

-Esto es extraño, no veo a ninguno de los dos en las escuelas presentes-Riko miraba de un lado a otro pero al parecer ya habían anunciado a todas, así que…

-_Escuela Preparatoria Teiko hace su llegada como institución incluida en el último momento-_el anuncio había dejado a muchos extrañados

Desde una de las puertas laterales se escuchaban con pasos decididos la llegada de la escuela preparatoria Teiko y al salir dejaron a todos con la boca abierta.

La Generación de los Milagros y las Sirenas Demonio entraron imponiendo su presencia con un uniforme parecido al de secundaria pero en tonos oscuros haciendo que a la mayoría se le erizara la piel, pero los más afectados eran los ex equipos de éstos.

-"No…no puede ser. Kuroko-kun y Kagami-kun están con ellos"-la entrenadora de Seirin no cabía en sí de la sorpresa

-Esto no está bien. Las cosas se van a complicar bastante-Imayoshi casi sudaba de la presión que se sentía en el estadio, el resto del equipo y sobre todo cierto castaño ya que se sentían excluidos

-Tsk, la generación de los milagros ya en si es un peligro, pero estando ellas también…será una masacre-Otsubo estaba que no podía ni con el mientras que Takao estaba shokeado

-"Taiga, Atsushi…ya eran un peligro pero ahora…"-Himuro prácticamente si podía respirar

-El idiota de Kise se fue, ¿con ellos?-Kasamatsu hervía de enojo

Mientras que las otras escuelas murmuraban de forma intranquila, Teiko miraba la situación de forma indiferente y al parecer a Seirin no solo le había pasado el cambio académico, sino también a los demás. Muchas cosas habían cambiado drásticamente, pero la pregunta que varios se hacían era ¿Por qué los abandonaron para irse a un nuevo equipo?

-Agrúpense-ordena Akashi

-Bien, iremos aplastando a cada escuela hasta llegar a nuestros seis objetivos-la pelirroja sonreía de una forma perturbadora

-Iremos por ellos, sin piedad-Kuroko hablaba de forma vacía con su típica cara inexpresiva

-Vamos a aplastarlos-Kagami tomaba sutilmente la mano del peliceleste haciéndole sonreír por el gesto

Teniendo fijos a sus objetivos, prácticamente esperaron a los primeros juegos de la noche, analizando a sus adversarios.

-"Esto está saliendo demasiado bien"-sonríe levemente la pelirroja al ver las caras de sus objetivos-"uno a uno caerán, por haber dado la espalda a una buena persona cuando más lo necesitaba"-miraba específicamente a un equipo-"y quien va a caer más duro, va a ser Seirin"

**Continuará…**

**Les daré el orden y la apariencia de las chicas para no generar confusiones **

**Asuki Sora: cabello rojo y ojos azules (tirando más a azul celeste como Kuroko)**

**Tamayo Yuki: cabello verde y ojos grisáceos **

**Hoong Lía: cabello rubio y ojos azules **

**Tsukimo Tayuya: cabello negro y ojos violetas **

**Hiashi Akari: cabello castaño y ojos azules **

**Yotei Mika: cabello rojo y ojos castaño oscuro **

**Como que se parecen mucho a alguien, ¿no creen? Cof, cof. **

**Espero que les haya gustado. Ya se presentará más yaoi en los siguientes capítulos jojojo. Cuídense, nos veremos pronto y por fis dejen revis. **


	3. Chapter 3

**El enano caerá parte 1 (Capítulo 2)**

**¡Hola a todo mundo! Ya sé, ya sé, no tengo perdón de dios. Mi trabajo absorbe bastante de mi tiempo y de mi mente, pero ahora me di una escapadita jejeje. Sin más, espero que les guste, disfrútenlo. **

**Los personajes no son míos de mi (salvo las chicas que aparecen de amiwis con los mushashos XD) si lo fueran, uff…ya sabrán. **

El torneo de la Interhigh había comenzado. Luego del revuelo que causó la entrada de la escuela Teiko con jugadores muy bien conocidos por todos, las expectativas del baloncesto habían crecido considerablemente.

Cabe destacar que las preparatorias Shutoku, Touo, Yosen, Kaijo, Rakuzan y Seirin pasaron sin problemas a la siguiente ronda, pero cuando Teiko logró su pase a la segunda etapa, sus resultados se burlaban cruelmente de los esfuerzos de las mismas.

-E…eso no f…fue un juego, ¡FUE UNA MASACRE!-Hyuuga se encontraba prácticamente desconcertado

¿Y cómo no estarlo? Si Teiko aplastó al rey Senshinkan con un abrumador resultado de 220 a 15. Los espectadores comenzaron a vitorear el nombre de Teiko con emoción y ahínco, logrando que con esa acción, se enalteciera más de lo que ya estaba.

-Es como volver atrás, pero de una forma más retorcida y cruel-Mibuchi miró algo desolado al capitán de Seirin

-Y lo peor, es que Kagami y Kuroko están demasiado felices disfrutando de la derrota total del rey-Hyuuga sentía que, muy en el fondo, ellos los habían orillado a esas actitudes

Mibuchi sonrió triste y tocando el hombro del megane, regresaron con sus equipos.

**Vestidores de Teiko**

-No me creerán esto pero…disfruté de su derrota-Kagami bebió un poco de agua mientras abrazaba a Kuroko de forma posesiva

-Había olvidado esa sensación, aunque es genial, no es buena para la salud-Aomine mojó su cabello y de paso el de Kise

-¡Oye! Arruinas mi peinado, ¿qué no ves que de eso vivo?-le tira la toalla de forma violenta en la cara dejándole marca

-Je, pensé que vivías de tu cara de mono estilizado-se burló lanzándole agua para luego tomarlo de la cintura bruscamente y sentarlo en sus piernas

-Bien que te gusto Aominecchi, por eso siempre me estas molestando-le saca la lengua de forma infantil pegándose más a él

-Ni en tus mejores sueños rubia-cierra el espacio entre ellos con un apasionado beso

-Luego de ver la demostración de la "relación disfuncional" entre Daiki y Ryota, pasemos a otras cosas-Akashi miró a todos de forma seria

-Supongo que ya sabes quién será nuestro próximo oponente-mencionó Midorima armando una mini pista de carreras (sus lucky tiem siguen siendo todo un enigma)

-Pronto lo sabremos Shintaro-Akashi tomaba sutilmente una de las manos del peliverde siendo correspondido su gesto

¿A qué se debe que estén tan "melosos" entre ellos? Bueno, fue por un pequeño (por no decir GRAAAAAN) incidente.

**Flash back**

_Los chicos de la preparatoria se encontraban en varios lugares del estadio, ya que aún faltaba para el partido de ellos. Kuroko, Kise y Akashi iban a los baños, mientras que Aomine, Murasakibara, Kagami y Midorima fueron a comprar los "benditos" dulces del grandote, porque de verdad ya los tenía hasta el gorro con sus berrinches infantiles. _

_-Nee, Kurokocchi, Akashicchi cuando acabemos con esto vayamos a tomar una malteada-dijo sonríe Kise_

_-No es mala idea, además, así podríamos planear una estrategia de juego entre los tres para mejorar el ataque del equipo-sonrió misteriosamente el capitán de Teiko_

_-Tus ideas son diabólicas y crueles Akashi-kun, por eso siempre los dejas perturbados y son retorcidamente eficientes-sonrió ligeramente el peliceleste_

_-Waaaa, me inclino antes tus fuerzas malignas Akashicchi- le hace reverencia al mencionado haciendo reír a los otros_

_-¡Son una bola de mocosos malagradecidos!-gritaba una voz muy conocida para Kise_

_-Es Kasamatsu-sempai, hay que escondernos-metió a Kuroko y a Akashi en uno de los cubículos a base de empujones_

_Se quedaron en silencio esperando que se fueran para salir._

_-Tra…tranquilícese Kasamatsu-san, debieron tener un motivo muy fuerte para salirse-intentó controlarlo un castaño muy reconocido por Kuroko_

_-¡Me calmo nada! Pero cuando lo vea, patearé su homosexual trasero-gritó iracundo pateando la puerta de un cubículo_

_Kise abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar eso de su sempai. Los otros dos chicos miraban algo angustiados al rubio ya que en sus ojos comenzaban a surgir lágrimas. _

_-El que sean homosexuales o no, no le da el derecho a insultarlos así Kasamatsu-sa…_

_-¿Todavía los defiendes Furihata? De seguro eres tan nena como ellos ¿o es que te gusta alguno de ellos?-le miro con los ojos entrecerrados_

_-N…no, no me gustan los hombres. Me…me siento incómodo a lado de alguien que sea así. N…no es po…por ser malo pero creo que…empujaría a uno si se me insinuara como si yo fuera mujer-ahora era el turno de Akashi abrir los ojos sorprendidos, pero su semblante cambió rápidamente a uno más frio y cruel_

_-Bien, mejor vámonos, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí-suspira cansado-lamento esa escena, pero necesitaba desahogarme con alguien por lo que está pasando-sobó su cuello mientras se dirigía a la salida_

_-N…no hay problema-terminada la conversación, ambos salieron del lugar_

_Luego de haber escuchado esa escena de intolerancia total, Kise se largó a llorar amargamente, no era secreto de sus amigos que el rubio estaba totalmente enamorado del enano enojon que tenía como capitán en Kaijo._

_Sus compañeros lo abrazaban dejando que se desahogara acariciando su espalda para reconfortarlo._

_-"Te haremos pedazos, maldito enano y de paso a ti Furihata"-pensaba Kuroko demasiado molesto y cuando él estaba molesto, era seguro que llovería sangre _

_**Cafetería del estadio**_

_-Ya tienes tus cochinos dulces Murasakibara, ¿nos dejarás en paz?-Aomine lo miraba con aburrimiento_

_-Si Dai-chi-decía mientras se atiborraba de papas _

_-Eso fue muy interesante. Ahora hay que regresar, necesito abrazar a Kuroko-dijo Kagami con algo de pena y sonrojándose _

_-Hm, pareces un bebé en busca de su dulce-Midorima le mira con burla_

_-Por lo menos tengo dulce que buscar-se cruzó de brazos algo indignado_

_-Sí, sí, mucho amor, abrazos, besos, dulces, bebés. Ya hay que irnos-habló aburrido el alto peliazul_

_Antes de doblar una esquina, Murasakibara escuchó los nombres de los cuatro por parte del hermano de Kagami, así que decidieron seguir la conversación._

_-De seguro Taiga les pegó sus ideas raras del romanticismo a sus amigos y por eso se fueron-habló indignado el pelinegro-siempre supe que Taiga era demasiado nena _

_-N…no c…creo que e…ellos sean… ¡gays!-Sakurai se disculpaba como loco por decir esa última palabra-¡No…no es normal! Sería demasiado humillante para Aomine-san ser… de esos_

_-¿Se imaginan que Shin-chan sea de los del "otro lado de la cobija"?-rió Takao de una forma demasiado burlona-¡Se acabaría su mano izquierda por tanto jotear!_

_Los cuatro chicos apretaban sus puños fuertemente en señal de decepción. Pensaban que eran de mente abierta, pero fue una vil mentira._

_-"Tipico de Takao, nunca tomará nada en serio. Que no se queje cuando lo vean como la poca cosa que es"-se retiró acomodando sus lentes y aunque no lo demostraba, el comentario de su "disque amigo" lo había lastimado_

_-"Nunca creí decir esto Ryo pero…voy a lastimarte duramente en la cancha y vas a desear ser mudo para siempre, estúpido niño de mami"-Aomine se fue con una expresión de ira y decepción_

_-"Qué decepción fue el conocer tu verdadero yo, emo enano/Me das asco Tatsuya, estas jodidamente muerto como mi hermano"_

_Todos regresaron a su vestidor y entre llantos y decepciones se desahogaron. Cuando llegaron las chicas, se enteraron de la situación. Como era de esperarse, tuvieron que detener a sus compañeras para que evitaran hacer un genocidio contra esa bola de idiotas y tuvo que pasar cerca de una hora para que se tranquilizaran._

_-Ensénenles a esa bola de pelmazos lo que perdieron por sus ideas racistas-sonrió macabramente Asuki ante la idea _

_Ni tontos ni perezosos, aceptaron la idea. Kise y Aomine se eligieron, al igual que Akashi y Midorima, mientras que Murasakibara tenía algo "mejor" para cierto pelinegro con peinado de emo. _

_Y a los cinco minutos, Daiki y Ryota estaban fascinados uno por el otro (entiéndase por besos, abrazos y algún que otro fajesillo) que hasta decidieron hacerse novios. En cambio, Akashi decidió que Midorima fuera su novio inmediatamente ya que, curiosamente, se complementaban muy bien desde que se conocieron. _

_En cuanto a Kagami y Kuroko, se pusieron más posesivos el uno por el otro._

_**Fin del flash back**_

-Chicos, ya es la hora-avisó Akari entrando como si nada-Upsi, creo que interrumpí algo-señaló sonrojada a Aomine y Kise dándose un beso apasionado mientras se toqueteaban desesperados

-Nah, ese par así son: conejos en celos-recriminó Kagami por el acto tan exhibicionista

-Dejense de tonterías y vámonos-Ordenó Akashi siendo seguido por el resto del equipo

-El siguiente oponente es la preparatoria Kaijo. Aquí están sus puntos de ventaja y desventaja-Mika les entregaba las estrategias y estándares del equipo de forma detallada y sin errores

-Eres una formidable combinación entre Satsuki y la entrenadora de Seirin-sonrió de lado el ex as de Touo

-Soy mejor que ellas, mis datos y estrategias tienen 0% de errores. Nunca fallan-sonrió petulante

-Yuki y Lia cubrirán en el primer cuarto a Kasamasu y a Moriyama-menciona Tayuya dando las alineaciones de cada tiempo

-Estamos listas-mencionaron ambas chicas de forma seria

-Vamos a aplastar al enano- dijeron Sora y Akashi de forma cruel

-El partido de la preparatoria Kaijo contra la preparatoria Teiko está a punto de comenzar-los espectadores se encontraban ansiosos

El equipo Kaijo salió a la cancha a calentar recibiendo varias ovaciones, pero al entrar el equipo Teiko, las tribunas estallaron de emoción al ver el "Palacio impenetrable" imponiendo su dominio con el simple hecho de su presencia.

-Hasta que por fin te dejas ver Kise-le miró burlón su ex capitán

-¿Te conozco enano?-le dirigió una fría mirada poco típica de él y luego se fue con su equipo dejando anonadados a los de Kaijo

-"_¿Qué rayos le sucede?"_

-Kaijo y Seirin, a sus posiciones-sorprendentemente, cinco de la chicas se colocaron en posición

-No nos subestimes troll-dijo burlona Tayuya

-¿Qué pasa mini duende?, ¿mojaste tu pañal?-rió con gracia Lia

-Ya verán mocosas irrespetuosas, ya verán el poder de Kaijo-murmuró extremadamente molesto el capitán

-"_Claro, el poder de caer como chancla en un trasero de niño dejando un buen moretón"-_pensó burlonamente Mika

-¡Van a caer mocosas!-gritó Kasamatsu al escuchar el silbatazo

-Ni en tu mejor día, pitufo-tomó el balón Akari y rápidamente lo lanzó hacia Sora

El partido comenzó dejando ver la diferencia de fuerza entre los dos equipos. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando el equipo Teiko ya les llevaba una ventaja abrumadora de 30 a 0.

Mientras eso ocurría, Seirin estaba a medio camino para llegar al estadio de la Interhigh. Tenían un muy mal presentimiento del partido que estaba luchando Kaijo contra Teiko. Entre gritos de "¡CORRAN MAS RAPIDO!" O "¡YA CASI LLEGAMOS!" los alentaban a seguir corriendo.

**Partido Kaijo vs Teiko**

El segundo cuarto había terminado, en ese lapso hubo una horrible carnicería de puntos en el juego. Teiko se alzaba con 114 puntos mientras que Kaijo apenas y tenía la módica cantidad de 25.

-Nada mal, el pitufo sabe dar pelea-suspiró algo cansada Mika

-Tranquila, pronto se derrumbará como casa de naipes-Sora miraba entretenida el pasillo por donde vio salir a Kasamatsu-solo le falta una pequeña brisa-sonrió mientras tomaba agua

**Pasillo hacia los vestidores**

-¡MALDICION!-golpeó con fuerza una de las paredes sintiéndose impotente mientras caminaba hacia los vestidores

Iba en su monólogo de ira y frustración, cuando algo lo hizo voltear al frente y ver la escena más impactante y desoladora de su vida: Aomine y Kise se besaban apasionadamente mientras se restregaban dejando ver, a los ojos de Kasamatsu que…

Estaban teniendo sexo en pleno pasillo y frente a sus narices. Lo peor era que…ambos lo estaban disfrutando ya que…

-_"Kise y Aomine están enamorados uno del otro"_

**Continuará…**

**OMAIGAAAAAAAAA, los dejé con las ganas de más, ¿verdad? Jojojojo pero bueno, viene la ronda de preguntas que a todos les fascina.**

**¿Qué hará Kasamatsu cuando Aomine y Kise se enteren que anda de fisgón?**

**¿Tuvieron sexo o solo fue un fajesillo?**

**¿Qué sucederá en la segunda mitad del partido?**

**¿Quién está de acuerdo que Kasamatsu sea el nuevo papá pitufo?**

**¿Qué planes tiene Akashi con Kise y Kuroko?**

**¿Cuál es la diferencia entre el queso gouda y el queso badonga?**

**Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus revis por faaa. Los quiero y cuídense ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**El enano caerá parte 2 (Capítulo 3)**

**Hola de nuevo gente bonita, espero que haya disfrutado el capítulo anterior jejeje. Pero no se preocupen, que habrá más intriga, emoción, romance, drama y sandías bailando hawaiano (?). Aquí les dejo otro capítulo.**

**Los personajes de Kuroko no Basket no me pertenecen, sí así fuera, no dejaba a ninguno levantarse de la cama jojojojojo.**

Eso…eso no podía ser verdad. ¿Qué rayos estaban haciendo esos dos fornicando como conejos? ¿¡Y ENCIMA EN UN LUGAR DONDE TOOOOOOODOS LOS JUGADORES PODÍAN VERLOS?!

Y lo peor… ¿POR QUÉ CARAJO SENTIA QUE EL CORAZON LE IBA A EXPLOTAR? Lo primero que pensó es que se le había subido el colesterol luego de haberse empacado como cuatro órdenes de garnachas en la fonda de Doña Lupe, pero enseguida lo descartó ya que esa comida era muy nutritiva (si claro, todo lo que tenga grasa en exceso es muuuuuuy saludable). Entonces, le dolía el corazón por… _¿eso?_

-…matsu, Kasamatsu… ¡OE KASAMATSU!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?-miraba a todos lados y observó que aún se encontraba en las bancas en mientras sus compañeros le miraban entre extrañados y preocupados

-Ya va a empezar la segunda mitad-Moriyama le daba suaves palmaditas en la espalda

-¿Pero…co…como es que estoy aquí si yo…estaba en el pasillo?-le mira confundido

-Nunca fuiste a los vestidores. Dijiste que necesitabas quedarte aquí a solas, creo que la paliza que nos están dando te ha dejado algo loco-suspira pesadamente-despeja tus ideas raras, necesitamos a nuestro capitán al cien-sonríe confiado

El capitán de Kaijo miró a todos seriamente y con una sonrisa de superioridad, habló. Aunque se quedaba con la duda de si esa escena fue real o solo un juego de su mente.

-Vamos a mostrarles el poder de Kaijo, ¡PELEAREMOS HASTA NO PODER MAS!

El resto del equipo vitoreó un ¡SI! Con una energía increíble, sin duda darían tanta pelea que los harían sentir la presión de la fuerza de la preparatoria Kaijo.

**20 minutos después…**

Era increíble, a pesar de todo su esfuerzo y su energía, no lograron anotar ni una sola canasta en los últimos cuartos. Teiko se alzaba imponente con la ridícula pero monstruosa puntación de 312 a 25, los destrozaron como insectos. La tribuna quedó anonadada por el resultado, fue tan breve el silencio que en el mismo tiempo la gente gritaba emocionada por la aplastante victoria de Teiko.

Lentamente Aomine se acercaba hacia el capitán de Kaijo y con palabras susurrantes pero dolorosas le dejó una "sugerencia".

-_Va uno, faltan 5. Espero que te alejes de Kise, porque él es mío. Tuviste tu oportunidad con él, pitufo-_se alejó de ahí con paso calmado

Sin duda, ese día fue la peor caída de la preparatoria Kaijo y al parecer, de su capitán también.

**Vestidores Teiko**

-Hm, pensé que duraría más. Aunque en verdad fueron una molestia-dijo Murasakibara comiéndose unas galletas

-Aun así cayeron como casa de naipes-Kise se sentó en el regazo del moreno luego de decirlo

-Je, que cruel eres rubia, pero me fascina esa faceta tuya-le sonrió atrayéndolo más a él

-Ahomine, Kise, dejen sus escenas sexosas para otra ocasión-Kagami les miró fastidiado siendo abrazado por Kuroko

-Lo haremos cuando ustedes también dejen de hacerlo-le refutó Aomine bastante molesto por la interrupción

-Por lo menos, nosotros lo controlamos, en cambio ustedes, al momento de verse parece como si quisieran montárselo sin importar que sea espacio público-defendió Kuroko el reclamo de su novio

-Touché Aominecchi. Sabes que no puedes ganarle a Kurokocchi en un debate-la mayoría rio por el comentario de Kise

-Aka-chin, ¿ya podemos irnos? Tengo hambre-hizo un puchero el grandote ya que los momentos melosos de cada pareja le disgustaba-además, las chicas ya se fueron y dijeron que necesitaban un "tiempo de chicas"

-Buen punto Atsushi, aunque no deberíamos irnos solo a nuestras casas-miró a todos quienes entendieron su mirada

-¡PIDO QUE SEA EN CASA DE KAGAMICCHI!-levantó la mano el rubio de forma eufórica

-¡¿AH?! ¿Por qué en mi casa?-le responde indignado

-Porque de todos nosotros, eres el que cocina mejor-habló por fin el peliverde acomodando sus gafas y todos, salvo el mencionado, le dieron la razón

-Tsk, de acuerdo, pero comprarán los ingredientes. No pienso poner de mi bolsa-dijo cruzado de brazos

-Eres un tacaño Kagami-kun-le reprochó su parejita con su típica cara de póker

-Lo dice la persona que por cada 10 monedas que tiene a la mano, ahorra veinte y solo suelta para sus malteadas-sonríe divertido al ver la cara sonrojada de su peliceleste al verse descubierto

-¡Te ganaron una Kurokocchi!-rio desquiciadamente el rubio mientras sus compañeros lo veían con cara de "fue un gusto conocerte"

A Kuroko le salieron un montón de venitas, se tronó los dedos para empezar la "plática" con su "súper amiwis".

**Treinta segundos después…**

Todos reían a carcajadas (si, hasta Akashi y Midorima rieron. Incluso el grandote casi se ahoga con las galletas) excepto un rubio que tenía marcas de zapato en todo el cuerpo.

-Recuérdenme no hacer enojar a Tetsuya, es capaz de "desenfundar" su chancla vengadora-Akashi recompuso su porte serio, aunque de repente se le escapaba una risita

-Pensé que la había tirado luego de que Aomine le quitara su malteada cuando estábamos en la secundaria-dijo Midorima suspirando ya que a veces Kuroko podía ser muy… "amable" cuando se enojaba

-Nota mental: no hacer enojar a mi conejito-besa la cabeza de su amorcito abrazándolo por detrás

-Claro mi tigre-sonríe levemente dejándose abrazar

-_¿Ah? ¿Cómo puede portarse como un verdugo de la edad media y al siguiente minuto ser como un tierno conejito?-_pensaba un rubio suspirando pesadamente

Y entre varios comentarios, risas, insinuaciones en doble sentido y más golpes, llegaron a la casa de Kagami para festejar.

**Mientras tanto en el estadio**

-¿Cómo esta Kasamatsu?-preguntó Izuki a Moriyama mientras miraba preocupado al capitán de Kaijo

-Fue un duro golpe emocional, le costará recuperarse pero puede hacerlo-sonríe ligeramente

-Todos esperamos que así sea-le sonríe cálidamente dando unas palmadas en su hombro

-E…etto, Izuki-mira al mencionado sonrojado

-¿Qué pasa?-le mira extrañado por el sonrojo

-Bu…bueno pe…pensé en que si tú y yo… qui…quiero-tartamudeaba sin parar y temblaba como gelatina

Izuki sabía a qué quería llegar y con un sonrojo más notorio que el de Moriyama sonrió-Estaré encantado de salir contigo, pasa por mí a las 9-besó su mejilla

Moriyama estaba que no cabía de la emoción, sentía que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, vueltas y vueltas y vue….

-¡MORIYAMA!

-Azotó la res

-¡IDIOTA! DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES Y LLAMA A UNA AMBULANCIA

-Wow Izuki-kun, si sabes cómo noquear gente

-¡NO FUE A PROPOSITO!

-¡QUE ALGUIEN LLAME A UNA AMBULANCIA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!-Kasamatsu se veía más repuesto al ver a su compañero "caer del tren del amor"

-Creo que te quedarás viudo antes de tiempo Izuki, ¿verdad Mitobe?

-…

-Que profundo pensamiento Mitobe

-HYUUGA, ¿TU EQUIPO ESTA LLENO DE GENTE RETRASADA O QUE?

-¿¡QUE ALGUIEN LLAME UNA "%$8 AMBULANCIA!?

Y entre todo el relajo, llegó la ambulancia. Afortunadamente las cosas no habían pasado a mayores, al menos tenían un momento de diversión después de aquella horrible tormenta de juego. Sin duda fue un duro golpe contra Kaijo, pero no por nada eran de los mejores 8 de todo Japón y saldrían de ésta sí o sí.

**Mientras en casa de Kagami**

-Cayó uno chicos, nuestro siguiente oponente caerá de una forma más…ilustrativa-sonrió Akashi con maldad-así que…Taiga, Atsushi, ¿están listos?-mirando a los mencionados de forma intensa

-Aplastaré la cabeza de Muro-chin con el balón/Su cabeza rodará-ambos tenían su objetivo bien identificado: sin duda Himuro Tatsuya iba a caer y se asegurarían de que no se volviera a levantar

**Continuará…**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Ahora vienen las preguntas que taaaaanto adoran.**

**¿De dónde sacó Kuroko su chancla vengadora?**

**¿Kise recuperará la movilidad de su cara luego de semejante paliza?**

**¿Moriyama se recuperará o perderá su cita con Izuki?**

**¿Por qué Kasamatsu se comió tantas garnachas?**

**¿El trasero de Himuro estará a salvo de Murasakibara y de Kagami?**

**¿Pondrán la cabeza de Tatsuya en un librero?**

**Esta y otras preguntas serán respondidas en el siguiente capítulo. Cuídense, nos vemos y dejen revis porfa.**


	5. Chapter 5

**El declive del niño bonito (Capítulo 4) **

**Wolaaa gente bonita, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo anterior, porque habrá más drama, acción, romance y mucha chancla vengadora para rato jejejeje. Bueno, sin más que decir espero que se entretengan con este otro capi n_n**

Unas chicas muy conocidas se encontraban en casa de Asuki hablando de un tema tan importante y vital que se considera de nivel ultra secreto.

-Tenemos que ver la forma de ayudar a los chicos y en especial a Atsushi-comentó la capitana con aire serio-así que…propongan ideas

La mayoría de las chicas levantó la mano, pero al instante la bajaron ya que se les había ocurrido una gran idea y por ello, se le habían quedado viendo muuuy fijamente a su capitana.

La pelirroja solo suspiró pesadamente. Sus compañeras eran unas convenencieras, aunque sabían que, cuando Asuki está implicada en algo, todo resultaba perfecto y por ende, nadie salía cuerdo.

**Casa de Kagami**

-Moooo, se rompió mi paleta-dijo el pelimorado de forma infantil viendo su paleta hecha trizas en el suelo

-Creo que estas implicado en algo grande Murasakibara-kun-el peliceleste le mira con su cara de póker

Los demás solo se dedicaban a jugar cartas ignorando la escena infantil que Murasakibara montaría.

-Quiero mi paletaaa~-gimoteaba el grandote

Y antes de que comenzara con uno de sus berrinches, sonó el timbre de la puerta interrumpiendo lo que hacían.

-Yo voy-dijo Kise dando saltitos hacia la puerta-oh, que sorpresa chicas, ¿qué las trae por aquí?-las dejó pasar invitando a que se sentaran como si fuera su casa

-Lamento que viniéramos a estas horas, pero hay algo que debemos decirles, bueno, más bien Sora debe decirles algo-dijo Yuki con seriedad

-Iré directo al grano Atsushi: serás mi novio quieras o no-le dijo sin un ápice de duda

Los chicos la miraban con sorpresa, pero lo que más les sorprendió fue que su compañero pelimorado captó al instante la idea al abrazarla y darle un suave y corto beso.

-_Presiento que alguien va a retorcerse de coraje y celos_-sonrío con burla Kagami ya que conocía perfectamente a Tatsuya y que no se tragaba el cuento de que era homofóbico

-Bueno, brindemos por la nueva _pareja_-el emperador recalcó la última palabra sonriendo complacido

Organizaron un pequeño festejo y una estrategia para hacer polvo la estabilidad mental de cierto pelinegro.

**Dos días después…**

El equipo de Yosen y en especial Himuro se mentalizaban para competir contra Teiko. Y desde hace algunas horas, el bonito de Yosen (Tatsuya) había tenido un mal presentimiento que pasaría mientras se realizaba el juego.

-Chicos, ya es hora. Demuéstrenle a Teiko que jamás podrán pasar por el escudo de Égida-con esas palabras motivadoras, la entrenadora recibió un fuerte SI mientras caminaban fuera del vestidor.

-_El juego de la preparatoria Yosen contra la preparatoria Teiko dará inicio-_anunciaron a todos dando paso a gritos de ovación y euforia al ver entrar a ambos equipos

-Atsushi, Sora, Taiga, Kuroko y Yuki irán durante todo el partido-estableció Akashi sin un ápice de duda en su voz

Los mencionados se colocaron en hilera para el respectivo saludo antes de cada partido. Después de saludarse, el partido dio inicio.

Al silbatazo Atsushi obtuvo el balón dándoles la ventaja a los jugadores de Teiko y sin tiempo que perder, lo lanzó hacia Sora quien hizo gala de una velocidad que no conocían hasta que se escuchó el sonido de los primeros puntos.

-_¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo pudo anotar sin que pudiéramos hacer un solo movimiento?-_Okamura estaba impactado por la destreza de la chica

-_Sus habilidades…no son normales. ¿Qué clase de chica es?-_Fukui a pesar de estar como su capitán, insistió en contraatacar al equipo contrario al obtener el balón

Se encontraban a unos pasos de encestar cuando Atsushi impidió la canasta mandando el balón hasta el otro lado de la cancha.

-Gracias Atsushi-Sora le lanza un beso haciendo que con esa acción cierto pelinegro se molestara

-_¿Quién se cree esa fulana para andar lanzándole besos a Atsushi?-_claramente estaba mostrando un cierto deje de celos y más cuando el pelimorado lo "atrapó"-_¿pero qué rayos le pasa? ¡El odia esas cosas!_

Durante todo el partido, ambos se decían o hacían cosas demasiado "cariñosas" para Himuro, pero lo que realmente lo hizo enojar y romperle el corazón fue algo que nunca se esperó del grandote.

-¡Sora, hazte a un lado! Va a aplastarte-dijo "preocupada" Yuki al ver a su capitana quien estaba a punto de ser aplastada por el peso de Wei y quien no había controlado su fuerza de caída

La pelirroja no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para moverse debidamente hasta que el pelimorado la salvó cayendo ambos fuera de la cancha.

-¿Estás bien Sora?-preguntó Murasakibara viéndole con ¿ojitos de borrego?

-Estoy muy bien, me alegró ser salvada por mi novio-le respondió dándole un pequeño beso

_Novio…novio…novio. _Esas palabras junto con el beso dejaron fuera de combate a Himuro quien no cabía de la impresión.

-Ohhh, ¿qué pasa Tatsuya? ¿Acaso no te gusta que dos _novios _se demuestren su afecto en la cancha?-dijo Taiga cerca suyo con un deje de burla y echándole más sal a la herida

-Al menos Murasakibara-kun encontró alguien que lo quiera de verdad y no por tontos prejuicios-Kuroko dio el golpe de gracia con ese comentario

Ambos jugadores de Teiko se alejaron para continuar el partido. El resto del partido fue fácil para el equipo de Teiko ya que al presenciar esa escena, el pelinegro perdió toda la concentración, volviendo al escudo de Egida un blanco fácil, rebasando la puntuación a más de doscientos puntos.

-Hm, pensé que tendríamos un partido interesante, pero al parecer no fue ni la mitad de eso-Sora sonrió con maldad y se alejó tomando del brazo al cierto grandulón quien se portaba muy acaramelado con ella

Sin duda alguna, el equipo de Teiko sabia jugar muy bien sus cartas cuando de jugar con las emociones de las personas y de paso, con su estabilidad mental.

-Espero que hayas aprendido tu lección niño arrogante, porque has perdido una oportunidad de estar con Murasakibara-kun-Kuroko lo miró con desdén y se alejó de Himuro junto con el resto del equipo

Definitivamente Teiko no tendría contemplaciones con nadie para enseñarles una buena lección. Aunque tuvieran que lastimar a más personas en el camino.

**Continuará… **

**Espero que les haya gustado este hermoso y sensualón capi. Aquí les van las preguntas.**

**¿Himuro se recuperará de tremendo golpe a su corazón?**

**¿Quién será el siguiente en caer a los pies de Teiko? **

**¿Cómo combatirán los otros equipos a los jugadores de Teiko? **

**No se pierdan el próximo capítulo. Cuídense, nos leemos pronto.**


	6. Chapter 6

**El rey ciego (Capítulo 5)**

**Hola a todos, ya sé que tengo muchísimo tiempo que no actualizo este fic, pero tuve que retomar mi inspiración desde tierras lejanas para lograrlo. Así que aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten **

El equipo de Teiko se encontraba descansando tranquilamente en la casa de Kagami, que, al parecer, la convirtieron en la "guarida" del equipo.

-Parece que nuestro siguiente juego es contra el gran y poderoso rey Shutoku-comentó sarcásticamente Kise mientras se recostaba en el sillón

-Puede ser, pero a pesar de ser los reyes de Tokio, siguen siendo simples jugadores de básquetbol-comentó tranquilamente Mika mirando de forma detallada la forma de juego del rey-pero para ello, tendremos que dejarlo ciego-sonrió de forma macabra

-Para eso Kuroko, Akashi y Kise deberán sumar fuerzas. Sería una lástima si realmente pierden de vista el balón, ¿no creen?-Sora soltó una pequeña risa, la cual no auguraba nada bueno para su siguiente oponente

-Tendremos una "noche apasionada" al parecer-el comentario de Kise dejó mucho en que pensar

-Mientras no sea lo que creo que es, todavía mantendrás intactas tus extremidades-Kagami abrazó posesivamente a su pequeña sombra

-Tranquilo Taiga, que me encargo de evitar cualquier movimiento tonto de Ryota-se lleva a ambos a una habitación diferente donde puedan conversar su estrategia de juego

-A veces me saca de quicio ese rubio tonto-suspira cansado el moreno haciendo girar un balón de básquet

-Akashi mantendrá las cosas en calma, ya que Kise le tiene un miedo horrible. Pero créanme, el que da más miedo, es Kuroko-dijo Midorima acomodando sus lentes sintiendo un escalofrío al recordar cierto evento que hasta hizo temblar de horror al propio Akashi

Las chicas estaban intrigadas por ello. ¿Cómo era posible que Kuroko, quien era el más calmado de todos, pudiera provocar semejante miedo?

-No se dejen engañar chicas, su linda carita es así cuando las cosas están…navegando tranquilamente, pero cuando las aguas se agitan… ya es otra cosa-suspiró Kagami dándole algo de razón a Midorima

-Tetsu puede convertirse en un monstruo terrible cuando hacen algo que no le parece correcto-Aomine rascó su cabeza en señal de incomodidad por el tema

Y para no hablar más de eso, decidieron cambiar de asunto.

**En el cuarto con los otros tres **

-Así que solo hay que tenerlo en el centro-Kuroko a pesar de tener su cara estoica, un brillo maligno se dejó ver en sus ojos

-Jajaja, esto es incluso más cruel que lo que el otro Akashi hacía-rió con ganas el rubio por su brillante plan

-Para que funcione, necesitaremos que Atsushi y Shintarou entren en el último cuarto-sonrió complacido por el plan-mañana, el rey quedará ciego

**Partido Shutoku vs Teiko **

La gente estaba impresionada al ver que ambos equipos iban a la par. Shutoku comenzaba a sentirse en confianza de poder ganar el partido, pero aun así, había algo que les inquietaba.

-_Teiko, cambio de jugadores_ -Sora y Tayuya salían del campo dando paso a Midorima y a Murasakibara

-¡Wow! Hasta que Shin-chan hace amago de apare…-su burla se vio interrumpida al ver como Akashi tomaba sutilmente la mano del peliverde mientras éste le ignoraba

-_¿Es…está saliendo con Akashi Seijuuro?_-su mente se encontraba totalmente en blanco al ver como se trataban cariñosamente a pesar de que ese afecto no se veía a simple viste

-_Ha comenzado a dejar la mente en blanco-_el capitán de Teiko miró fijamente a Kise y a Kuroko dando a entender el inicio del plan

Se colocaron en una extraña posición, que al momento de hacerla, Shutoku sintió que algo malo pasaría.

Pasaron el balón a Takao, pero al intentar diblear contra Akashi, Kuroko le quitó el balón y se lo pasó a Kise para que éste terminara de hacer una canasta de cuatro puntos con la técnica de Midorima.

Continuaron haciendo esa estrategia logrando que Takao ya no pudiera ampliar más su visión del juego. Pero eso no era lo único terrible: habían arrinconado a todo el equipo en el centro.

-Jejeje, me gusta este juego de pasarnos la pelota. A ver quién anota más-Kise tiró desde su posición para luego irse rotando de lugar con sus compañeros

-_E…eso es…humillante-_pensó aterrado Hyuga junto con la entrenadora quienes apenas acababan de llegar y al ver la situación, ya se habían dado cuenta de algo: ¡estaban jugando con ellos como si fueran un carrusel!

-_Con esos movimientos, dejaron prácticamente ciego a Takao. Sin visión del campo, no hay pases y sin pases, no hay canastas-_la entrenadora estaba tan anonadada que no podía quitar su vista de esa cruel humillación

-Me aburrí de esto-antes de que sonara la bocina del término del partido, Akashi tomó el balón y lo encestó a la canasta del rival-espero que hayas aprendido una lección niño halcón-se acercó a él para susurrarle-Shintarou es mío, ya perdiste tu oportunidad

Y al ver el marcador 380 a 67, Shutoku no pudo evitar más decir: los cegaron con el aplastante resultado. En ese momento, Takao comprendió lo que sucedía y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que llorar de impotencia.

**Horas después del partido**

Los equipos de Seirin, Shutoku, Yosen, Touo, Kaijo y Rakuzan estaban reunidos en un salón especial.

-Al parecer todos estamos aquí por la misma razón-comenzó hablando la entrenadora-hemos visto que la escuela Teiko se ha vuelto un equipo invencible, pero debemos pararlos antes de que ganen más poder

-Hay que detenerlos a toda costa o volverán a ser los monstruos de antes y se llevarán a Kagamin y a Tetsu-kun de paso con ellos-mencionó Momoi angustiada

-Pasado mañana, Teiko tendrá dos juegos seguidos contra Touo y Rakuzan. Al final, contra nosotros-miró seriamente a los equipos mencionados-por ello debemos dejar de lado nuestra competencia y hacer más fuertes a éstos tres equipos-la entrenadora de Seirin dejó asombrados a todos por la propuesta

-¿Estás diciendo que somos las últimas y únicas paredes que pueden detenerlos?-Imayoshi ya estaba captando la idea de la chica

-Así es, son las escuelas más fuertes en ofensiva y defensiva-dijo decidida-no estoy desconfiando de la fuerza de Seirin ya que seremos el último recurso pero, si ninguna de las tres escuelas los detiene…

-Cambiarán totalmente el reglamento y harán que muchas escuelas no puedan cumplir con las nuevas expectativas del mismo-concluyó Momoi con pesar

-Y tendrán que incluir jugadores profesionales para poder lograr ingresar al campeonato, lo cual sería contraproducente para aquellas escuelas que no cuentan con recursos para gestionar un jugador de esa índole-suspiraron las chicas con pesar

-Bien, uniremos fuerzas-sonrieron los demás ante la decisión de los capitanes de los equipos

-¡Acabaremos con esos monstruos!

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

**En casa de Kagami…**

-Así que…comenzaron a moverse-sonrió Akashi mientras reposaba tranquilamente en el pecho de Midorima

-Entonces, tendremos que ser más…comunicativos-Kise ladeó su sonrisa acurrucándose con su moreno

-Me parece que habrá que subir las cosas de nivel-Kuroko soltó una risita, algo que no se esperaban de él-hay que llevarlos fuera de su "zona de confort"-Kagami sonrió malignamente ante la idea de su novio abrazándolo más

-Vamos a aplastarlos-comunicó Murasakibara comiendo frituras

Y a partir de ese momento. Las cosas se complicarían mucho más, ya que ambos bandos estaban decididos a ganar.

**Continuará…**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Ahora las preguntaaaas:**

**¿Lograran detener a Teiko?**

**¿Qué planes tienen para Touo, Rakuzan y Seirin?**

**¿Esto acabará mal para los últimos tres equipos o vencerán a Teiko?**

**No se pierdan el próximo capítulo. Cuídense, nos leemos pronto y déjenme un revi porfis. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Round 1: Separaciones (Capítulo 6)**

**Hola gente hermosa. Ya sé que no tengo ningún perdón de dios por dejar las cosas a medias, pero realmente la inspiración se burla en mi cara y hasta ahora se dignó a ayudarme. Aquí les traigo un nuevo capi, disfrútenlo. **

Afortunadamente, luego de varios días estando hospitalizados, los padres de Kuroko se recuperaron sin problema alguno. Cabe destacar que tanto los chicos como las chicas fueron muy atentos y amables al cuidar de ellos durante la semana.

-Les agradezco todas las molestias que se han estado tomando con nosotros chicos-sonríe la mamá de Kuroko contenta porque su hijo tenía muy buenos amigos

-No es problema venir a ayudarles señora. Lo hacemos con gusto-respondió Akashi amablemente

-Si necesita algo más estaremos inmediatamente con ustedes-Asuki les miró con gesto amable

-Muchas gracias jóvenes, con sus cuidados ya podemos hacer más cosas-sonrió levemente-si no les molesta, ¿podrían dejarnos a solas con Tetsuya y Taiga?

-Claro-respondieron los demás y salieron de la sala de la habitación

-Dime Tetsuya, con toda sinceridad… ¿estás saliendo con Taiga?-sin tapujos, preguntó el progenitor del peliceleste

Los mencionados solo atinaron a sonrojarse hasta las orejas. El señor Kuroko era muy observador.

-Honestamente, sí. Kuroko es la persona más encantadora y misteriosa con quien pude haberme topado. Solo con él me siento realmente en paz y lo amo con todo mi ser-respondió serio y decidido el pelirrojo sorprendiendo al pequeño ojiceleste

-Kagami-kun…-nunca creyó que su novio hubiera hablado con tanta confianza y seguridad frente a su padre

-Cariño, te lo dije. Taiga-kun es un buen muchacho, un poco tímido y torpe al inicio, pero cuando lo conoces bien, es un bueno chico-la señora Kuroko asintió en señal de aprobar su relación

-Lo se amor, así que por eso Taiga…te confió a mi hijo-le sonríe aprobando también su relación

-Lo voy a cuidar incluso si la vida se me va en ello-abraza cariñosamente siendo correspondido felizmente por su adorada sombra

Después de un rato conversando con los padres de Kuroko, salieron de la habitación para dejarlos descansar.

-Veo que por sus caras las cosas salieron bien-afirmó Akashi con una leve sonrisa

-Tienes razón Akashi-kun-le devuelve el gesto-pero ahora debemos concentrarnos en otra cosa

-Buen punto, necesitamos crear una estrategia contra Touo-Asuki entrega estadísticas hechas por Mika-Bien, revisen esto y comenzaremos con el plan-sonríe malvadamente

Sin más tiempo que perder, se dispusieron a trabajar en el plan.

**En Seirin…**

-¿Crees que resulte este plan?-Hyuuga observaba a entrenar a todos de forma determinada

-Va a resultar-una vez más revisaba que todo estuviera en orden y pudiera salir a la perfección

-Confío en que podemos salir de esta-se unió Kyoshi a la conversación-Touo es uno de los equipos que más completo se encuentra tanto en defensa como en ataque

-Si estoy segura de algo, es que irán por los más débiles para hacerlos caer más fácil y lidiar con los más fuertes sin problema-Momoi agregó otros datos a la estadística

-Creo que deberíamos de cuidar a Wakamatsu y a Sakurai. Wakamatsu suele perder la paciencia fácilmente y Sakurai si se le presiona demasiado, se estresaría y sus tiros fallarían-Imayoshi terminó de leer el plan

-Bueno, continuemos-sin tiempo que perder, se unieron al entrenamiento

**Cancha de basquetbol…**

Los chicos de la Generación de los Milagros, estaban anonadados por los resultados del entrenamiento especial de Kuroko bajo la batuta de Kagami, Akashi y Asuki. Incluso el resto de las chicas estaban bastante sorprendidas.

-Rayos Tetsu, hasta yo te tengo miedo. No me gustaría verte en ese estado si paseara solo por la calle y te encontrara-bufó Aomine

-Concuerdo con Aomine. Ni de chiste me gustaría jugar u contigo-confesó Asuki satisfecha por su trabajo

-Gracias, supongo-dijo algo apenado-veo que ya es todo. ¿Podemos retirarnos?-preguntó con su típica cara de póker

-Por supuesto, podemos tomarnos el día mañana, ya que pasado mañana será el juego. Retírense-ordenó Akashi

Todos asintieron y cada quien tomó su rumbo. Kuroko y Kagami iban tomados de la mano dándose unos cortos besos de vez en cuando.

-Creo que debemos ir por la información de la estadística de nuestro espía-comentó Kagami bostezando

-Cierto, nos toca a nosotros-desviaron su camino a la casa de su ayudante

**Unos minutos después…**

-Oh hola chicos-los deja pasar a su casa-así que ahora les tocó a ustedes-sonríe sirviéndoles un poco de té

-Así es-Kuroko le sonríe amablemente-gracias por ayudarnos

-No es nada, además…también tengo unas cuentas pendientes con ellos-un brillo maligno se instaló en sus ojos

-Jejeje nunca pensé que fueras nuestro aliado-le observó Kagami ahora serio-pero creo que también lo que hicieron contigo no fue nada amable

-Tranquilos, que mañana les llegará una gran sorpresa-levanta su taza de té en señal de salud-y pronto estaré en sus filas-sonrío complacido al ver a sus amigos alzar la taza también

-Por la caída de Touo

-Por el derrumbe de Rakuzan

-Y por la destrucción de Seirin-chocaron suavemente sus tazas

Sin duda los planes estaban saliendo a pedir de boca. Pronto, no sabrán ni que los golpeó.

**Al día siguiente…**

-¿CÓMO QUE TE CAMBIAS DE ESCUELA?-gritó alterada Riko, esto no podía estarles pasando ahora, necesitaba a todos, ¡A TODOS LOS INTEGRANTES DE LAS ESCUELAS!

-Lo siento, pero nos mudaremos a una parte más lejana de Tokio por el trabajo de mi padre-les miró apenado y acongojado

-¿Y a dónde piensan ingresarte?-Riko trataba de no explotar por el estrés

-A…Teiko-al decirlo, sintieron como si un enorme balde de agua fría cayera sobre ellos-Yo…lo…lo siento-se retiró en silencio dejando a todos con un mal sabor de boca

-Esto no puede estar pasando-susurró Momoi afligida

-No podemos hacer nada, sus padres ya decidieron y no podemos pedirles que lo dejen un tiempo más en la escuela-Kyoshi trató de ser comprensivo aunque la situación se salió de las manos

-No hay nada más que hacer, necesitamos seguir con el plan aunque ahora nos cueste un poco más ejecutarlo-Kasamatsu tenía razón, aunque haya salido uno, continuarían con el plan

**Minutos después…**

-Tenías razón Akashi, fue tal y como lo dijiste. Sintieron su fuerza mermar al mencionarles de mi salida del equipo-habló sonriendo satisfecho por su trabajo

-_Excelente, estaremos esperándote en el gimnasio para reanudar nuestro entrenamiento e incluirte como nuevo miembro-_rio satisfecho el emperador, sin duda nunca espero que esa persona fuera tan fría y calculadora

-Iré enseguida-con paso rápido se dirigió rumbo a su nueva escuela-Pronto veremos nuestra venganza realizada Kuroko

Sin duda sería muy divertido ver como las escuelas "sobrevivientes" intentarían acabar con Teiko.

**Continuará…**

**Las cosas se están poniendo cada vez más intensas, así que estén al pendiente.**

**Ahora las preguntas.**

**¿Quién es el aliado del equipo de Teiko? **

**¿Cómo afectará la salida de este integrante?**

**¿Qué sucedió para que odiara tanto a sus compañeros?**

**Traten de adivinar quién es jojojo. Cuídense, nos leemos.**


End file.
